A Night at The Kingdom
by DixonGrimes
Summary: When King Ezekiel asks Rick Grimes, Michonne and the other members of ASZ to stay one night at "The Kingdom" during TWD Season 7, Episode 9 to make his decision on fighting Negan, Rick and Michonne find themselves enjoying their time alone of passion, romance and sex in the Zombie Apocalypse. Richonne one shot filled w/Fluff & Smut. Rated M, ZA, I don't own TWD. COMPLETE, Enjoy :)


**A/N:** **After requests, I wrote a one shot in response to if Rick and Michonne spent the night at "The Kingdom," the proposition offered by King Ezekiel in Season 7, episode 9. This will be a one shot, meaning no update; however, I imagine I will be doing more one shots as needed throughout Season 7 and beyond. My writing skills are more comfortable writing AU so bare with me as I write a ZA story lol... Anyways, this will get you in your Richonne feels, topped off with some grade A smut as I do. Rated 18 + M/ Adult language/ Adult Situations...Enjoy :)**

Rick Grimes paced the hardwood of the dimly lit bedroom. Uneasy, unnerved and questioning the decision he made for his family. When he and his family arrived at "The Kingdom" upon meeting King Ezekiel and the tiger, known as, Shiva, he wasn't sure what to think. So when King Ezekiel invited him and his family to stay the night he was hesitant. After a silent vote amongst the Alexandrians, it was decided that they would stay the night. Jesus made his way back to the Alexandria Safe Zone to watch over the community and assured Rick that Judith was safe with Francine. The family was separated, due to hostility Sasha and Rosita were kept separate. Tara shared a room with Sasha. Carl slept in small room of his own. Daryl slept in a room on the other side of the hallway. After everything he had been through privacy is what he sought so many gave him his space.

After a conversation with Morgan, Rick felt more at ease at the prospect of his family spending the night at The Kingdom. It was one of the many moments of seeing Rick and Michonne hold hands and glances that King Ezekiel quickly realized that Rick and Michonne were a couple. In the realization and a peace offering to alleviate their new found tension, King Ezekiel offered Rick and Michonne the only other bedroom with it's on bathroom.

Upon entering the room they found a basket of fruit and some clothes to sleep in, along with a few hygiene products. They ate the fruit basket that was full of pomegranates. Michonne's eyes lit up when she saw the dental hygiene products and quickly escaped to the bathroom.

He listened to Michonne brush her teeth for the past 20 minutes in the small bathroom adjoined to the bedroom.

"How long was I in there?" Michonne asked with a smile on her face. Faintly holding the green toothbrush in her hand.

"20 minutes, it's always 20 minutes," Rick replied. He smiled for the first time since being at The Kingdom. It was her smile that warmed her heart. It was her hand on his chest that made the pressure of the horrific world escape his shoulders.

She couldn't help but laugh. When they weren't fighting walkers and thugs, she relished in the moments when Rick made her laugh. "It's not spearmint and baking soda but it will do. Here, take this extra toothbrush and get to it," Michonne struggled to say as she giggled handing her boyfriend the extra toothbrush.

Rick took the blue toothbrush still in the packet as he whispered, "my mints were better." He lowered his head and kissed her lips. Her full lips that he spent his days fantasying about and his nights worshiping.

"Mmmm I liked your mints," Michonne whispered as they pulled away for a few seconds to rest their foreheads against each other.

"Morgan said we can trust these people, he said we can get a good nights sleep without worry. I checked on everyone and they know if something goes bad and we all get separated they are to meet at mile maker 39 on the highway nearby. Told everyone to look their bedroom doors for the night just in case," Rick said.

Michonne nodded. She hoped that this night they could relax for the first time in awhile. Judith and Alexandria were safe, they knew that. Food and clean clothes were in their room, most importantly they were alive. They were alive because they are the ones who live. Those words played out in Michonne's mind. She watched Rick walk over to the window for the 8th time. The protector in him couldn't help himself, Rick needed to know that his family was safe from any outside or inside forces. A heavy breath escaped him as he stared at the ground.

"Rick, do you remember that morning when you wanted me to stay in bed with you," Michonne asked softly.

Rick rested his hands on his hips as he looked over and replied, "Yeah I remember."

"Well, there's a stake of clean pajamas, small bottle of shampoo, soap. Let's go take a shower together," Michonne urged as she caressed his hand. She had to hold back the smile that graced her face when she saw his eyes brows raised. Rick always raised his eyebrows indicating that he was ready to make love.

Rick and Michonne went into their private small bathroom. The walls were wood just like the bedroom. A small candle was lit as they removed their clothes. Rick let Michonne set the temperature of the shower as he climbed in after her.

"You are so beautiful," Rick said.

Michonne turned her head around to face him. He quickly took long vertical glances of her naked body as the water fell on her.

"Thank you Rick. You know I think you're so handsome," she said.

"I don't say it enough Michonne. I am always thinking about walkers, saviors, conflicts amongst our family members, deaths, food, I just, I don't say it enough," Rick confessed. He wrapped his arms around her. She felt so perfect in his arms. Their height difference caused him to look down but when she looked up at him at his clear blue eyes he felt his heart skip.

"Thank you Rick," Michonne responded.

He kissed her forehead and used the wash cloth to lather her back. "One day when all of this settles down, I'm going to find you that crate of toothpaste," Rick promised.

Michonne laughed as she touched Rick's hand as it slid across her stomach. "Having you is enough Rick. I don't need a crate of toothpaste, I just need you. Before the prison, I was gone, and you brought me back." She turned her body around again to face Rick as she kissed his lips. His curly brown hair fell against her forehead.

"Michonne," Rick said as he stroked his hands up and down her back. Many nights they spent fucking like rabbits but in this moment they just wanted to feel each other, to touch and be in the moment together.

"Yes Rick?" Michonne asked as she used the wash cloth to scrub his chest and back.

"I love you, not a generic love where you just say it to someone you care about. I love you with all my heart. Sometimes in way, I'm glad this world turned because it allowed me to meet you. Michonne, you're my soul mate," Rick said. His blue eyes never leaving her brown eyes. He watched her lip start to shake as she captured his pink lips into a kiss.

"I feel the same way Rick, I love you so much. That day at the prison when I saw you between the gates, I felt something. Were meant to be together," Michonne confessed as she captured Rick's lips under the water. The water beat down on their tired, sore bodies.

Michonne kissed his salt and pepper beard. "I know at one point I told you, 'your face is losing the war,' but Rick I like the beard now." Her fingers grazed the wet hair on his face.

"You like it when it's between your legs," Rick grinned. His eyes seemed glossed over from the steam of the shower. From the minute he saw Michonne's naked body, it was no secret that he got an erection but instead of just having sex immediately, they wanted to spend some time speaking. Time they so rarely got these days.

Michonne giggled at his omission. He was correct. Especially that first night they had sex, when they climbed the stairs so quietly and the minute the door closed Rick Grimes placed his face between her legs. He devoured her warm, wet vagina for an hour that night, Michonne faintly remembered him driving her into ecstasy.

Pre-Apocalypse, Rick Grimes knew he never spoke of sex like this. He never did these things. It was seeing Michonne walk around slowly, bending over, those black yoga pants in time created these fantasies in his mind of all the things he wanted to try. When Michonne confirmed her feelings that night on the couch, she unleashed something in Rick that made him desire sex in ways he never knew were possible.

Rick stared into Michonne's brown eyes as he cornered her against the shower wall. He traced his pale hand down her neck, in between her breasts, squeezing her dark nipple softly. Listening to her breathing hitch, Rick knew she was ready. He placed his fingers inside of her pussy. She gripped his arm. The rough world of walkers and horror that they lived in now left Rick's body toned and more muscular than it had ever been in his life.

Another finger pushed inside as Rick sucked on her neck.

"Mmmm" she moaned.

A small consciensous came to the former Sheriff as he didn't want to waste water since they were both cleaned now. He turned off the shower head waiting for Michonne's response as she stared at him.

"Come to bed with me," Rick urged, he stepped out of the shower first, wrapping the beige towel around his hips. He held the green towel out for Michonne. As she stepped out of the shower, Rick Grimes wrapped it around her body. He kissed her forehead again, stealing another glance.

Holding her hand, he led her into the bedroom. Michonne laid back onto the bed as Rick hovered above her.

"I love you baby," he repeated his earlier words.

Michonne touched his chin and said, "I love you too Rick."

Her heart fluttered when he smiled. That same smile he gave on the couch that night. The same smile that adorned his handsome face every time he came back for another kiss, that smile.

His hands slid down and removed the green towel. She saw the look on his face. That familiar look he had when he was in an unfamiliar location, a look of nervousness and uncertainty. This place, The Kingdom, was a safe place, Michonne felt it. She would help Rick feel it too. Her hand touched his hair and something about the look they shared showed what the other one was thinking. Rick gave one nod as he came back up her body and kissed her lips.

Rick came back down Michonne's body as he slipped her left nipple into his mouth. He knew what turned her on. They learned quickly what each other liked. Michonne was a warrior in the world, she could use her katana quickly. So when it came to the bedroom, she loved being devoured by the love of her life, Rick Grimes.

"So fucking beautiful," Rick growled. Michonne no longer giggled instead she stared at the hunger now in his eyes. No longer speaking Rick lowered his body between her legs. The beige towel wrapped low on his hips. The only light to the room was the candle light in the corner. Rick's rough callsused hands spread her soft but firm dark thighs.

When Michonne's breath hitched she watched Rick stare up at her as he took one final look before diving his tongue into her vagina. Michonne arched her back off the bed. He alternated between kissed and tonguing her clit then back down to her wet pussy. Using his strong hands to hold her hips into place.

"Mmmmm RICK!" Michonne yelled.

His blue eyes shot up as he knew he could hear the many varous footsteps along the hallway.

"Shhhh, you gotta be quiet baby," Rick instructed. He felt the sense of pride as one flick of his tongue and he had his woman screaming his name. "Shhh we ain't home, gotta be quiet," Rick said again, he kissed her lips as he used his right hand to massage her clit to keep her wet as he had to give her instructions. A nod of her head and he went back down to feast on her wet pussy.

Michonne used the side of the pillow to muffle her screams as Rick was pushing her body over the edge. _He loves me, he loves me_ , the words played in her mind. Surely they have shown each other love countless times over the past year and half but the words were now spoken.

She rocked her hips up as the movements caused Rick to lick and tongue her now with fury. Michonne even saw him rub his dick behind the beige towel as he was hard as stone with her vagina against his face. His beard created an extra friction that made Michonne curse the day she ever told him to shave his face.

After several minutes of Rick eating her pussy and squeezing her soft, plumb breasts with his strong hands, Michonne came undone and as her body shook with an orgasm. Soaking Rick's face in her wetness as he licked every drop.

Michonne laid on the bed shaking with her eyes closed. Her hands were gripping the quilted blankets. It made Rick's dick so hard when he watched her enjoy her orgasm. She laid with her eyes closed, body twitching like nothing in the world was happening other than the ecstasy that Rick Grimes gave her.

When she finally opened her eyes, Rick was kissing down her neck and caressing her breasts. "I want you Michonne, I want to be inside of you," he confessed. She kissed his lips and told him to lay on his back.

Rick laid on his back as Michonne licked her lips watching the pre-cum drip from the head of his dark pink cock. It pulsated as she hovered over top of it. Michonne lowered her already wet vagina onto his dick. At the same time, Rick and Michonne body closed their eyes as their bodies tensed up.

"Ride my dick Michonne," Rick said. His Southern accent sounded so husky that it caused Michonne's body to twitch. She nodded and swiveled her hips as she slid him and out of her vagina.

He laid on his back biting his lip as he watched her. She looked like a goddess. Rick couldn't believe that she was his, but she was his, all his, forever.

"Mmmm Rick fuck, you feel...so...good," Michonne whimpered as she bounced up and down on his cock.

Rick started fucking her back as he thrusted his hips up in the air. They fell into a rhythm of thrusting. It was when Rick sat up and started kissing Michonne and licking on her neck as she rode him that they increased their speed.

When Michonne tightened her vagina as she bounced up and down on his dick, Rick's blue eyes got big as he felt the push and pull of her walls. He gripped her ass as he bounced her up and down.

She let out a yell but Rick didn't silence her as he knew she was close to reaching her second orgasm of the night. Using his thumb to rub her clit as she rode his dick caused her to increase her speed. Rick feel into a trance as he watched her naked breasts bounce up and down.

"I love you Rick, I love you," Michonne whimpered as she reached her climax.

He watched her with his mouth agape, his breathing increasing and heavy. "I love you too sweetheart," Rick said as he closed his eyes and released his cum deep inside her vagina.

Rick's arms were wrapped tightly around her body. He held her, just held her. Neither one spoke as they breathed in the air around them. Soft kisses graced each other's skin. Michonne closed her eyes as she stood up removing Rick's cock from her vagina. He grunted in a deep growl as he always did when she released him from her body. He pulled a pair of the blue pajama pants up his legs that were laying next to the bed. Rick watched Michonne put on a tshirt over her naked body. If they were home they would have slept naked; however, they weren't home. They were at "The Kingdom." They laid down against each other with Rick spooning Michonne from behind. Kissing the side of her face softly.

"We're the ones who live," Rick whispered into Michonne's ear. The very words she had told him just a day before. After she squeezed his hand and then quickly fell asleep, Rick held Michonne in his arms. _We're going to win_ , he reminded himself. One more kiss to the side of Michonne's face before Rick fell asleep ready and able to face anything that the following day would bring.

 **A/N: Yeah I wish all of this played out on TWD lol although I might have passed out had I seen Rick and Michonne do this on my tv screen. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading the story. Please feel free to tell me your thoughts. :)**


End file.
